gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Juan Diego Verde
Tell Me Something FIne: If u r NOT pearson, go here: and get on chat http://theeitc.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Re:50 Edits That, and 100 edits in total I believe... and that is if you don't get banned before hand (Not saying you will, just saying that people want you to be). Good luck editing! I do not see any problem with that. Just as long as he himself is not editing it, due to his permanent ban. Talk it out Señor Verde, I do wish to speak Asap. I will give u a safer place in which I can control anyone who comes in or out: Señor http://loneislandspotco.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Pearson I understand. The only problem I have is that since he, at the last time I checked, was perma banned by wikia staff, we can not allow him to come back. Otherwise, I have no real hatred for him. I dislike what he has done, and how he acts, but other than that, I have no quarrel with him. I just can not allow him back to the the global block. Ok, when and if he is unbanned, we admins MAY discuss unbanning him (doubting it due to repeated offenses and rule breaking when he was allowed here). Agree. I hope that a lot of this drama with Pearson will completely stop soon. They do that due to the fact that they are the ones are were in the most direct contact with him due to their role-play wars. I do not want him here due to the fact of how many chances he's gotten, and how violently he has broke the rules when he did allow him here. Other than that, I don't say much when he is mentioned. I am not seeking out power, as said before, I am simply stating what was brought forth. Never have I seen reason to respect Carlos La Verde Sanita. If he shows potential and executes good leadership, by all means I'll have respect. It's obvious they won't support me as I rebelled against them. I do support Spain, but in no way do I support the ways you have been attempting for so long now to control it. No need to protest, this is how it happened. Good day, Pears. --Madster represenatio hello king Juán Diego Verde i'm not trying to take over your job or anything but i made my acount in honor of the king of spain. you are king of spain in role play and can i be represenatio of your government? K'ing '''J'uan''' 'C'arlos '''I ' of Spain' ''' 20:21, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Lord James Dreadrage Hello Juan... You may know who I am but I know am known as James Dreadrage. I was a High Lord in the Co Empire. I am a level 50 FULLly mastered Pirate. I know we had many problems before, but I know you are not like all of the other people think. I know you are a good person inside... But anyways i wish to join you. I will help you rebuild your army. Please send me a guild code so I can join you.... Captain John Fatbeard A.K.A. James Dreadrage :P